Ponderings of a lazy genius
by iMissa
Summary: She was loud, obnoxious, tempermental, everything he wasn't. He shouldn't want her... but he does.


**Disclaimer: (sighs) Quite obviously, I don't own Naruto. It'd be nice, though, if I did.**

Nara Shikamaru fully took advantage of the fact that they didn't have training or a mission (which was a rarity). The sun had yet to hit it's high point, but it was getting there. It was as warm a day as can be expected for a spring day. Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms so that they wouldn't cramp, then placing them again behind his head.

It was actually really nice out... Shikamaru opened his eyes and scanned the sky, trying to decide when it was going to rain next. He finally concluded that it was going to rain the day after tomorrow. Possibly a downpour. But perhaps he wouln't be here in two days. Perhaps Tsunade-sama would assign him to a mission. He could only hope to be so lucky.

For right now, the sky is a bright, clear blue, and it reminds him of a certain blonds eyes. He scowls darkly and closes his eyes, but it proves fruitless. Her image is now burned in his minds eye. HOW could he have fallen for HER! Her, of all people! Yamanaka Ino was his complete opposite! _'But don't they say opposites attract?' _a sly voice murmured in his head. "Troublesome." he grumbled.

She was annoying, loud, and worst of all, blond. **(A/N- Gomen to all blonds!)** His image of the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with was a brunette, probably had brown eyes, and she would be calm and understanding. Nara Shikamaru DEFINATELY did not want to marry Ino! No, he did NOT want his children to have clear blue eyes. YES, he would be mad if his kids had blond hair. OF COURSE he'd be angered if his sons and/or daughters were loud and obnoxious, like their mother. Shikamaru DOESN'T want to wake up to Ino every morning. Psh, what a stupid idea.

Yamanaka Ino was too troublesome for her own good. She was too troublesome for HIS own good. Shikamaru didn't like troublesome things. He most certaintly didn't like Ino!

"Shika-kun!" Damn, she found him! Doing what any genius normally would've done, he closed his eyes. He felt Ino's eyes, and he could sense her hovering above him. "I know you're not asleep." He cracked an eye open and gazed at her.

"What do you want, Ino?" She shrugged her shoulders lightly and plopped down gracefully beside him. It was quiet for a few moments, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Is something bothering you?"

"Why do you like staring at the clouds, Shika-kun?" Taken aback, he thought about Ino's surprising question.

"Well, it's peaceful. Plus, it helps me think." _About you, unfortunately_ his (traitorous!) mind added.

"Oh." Ino said quietly.

"What do you want, Ino?" Shikamaru repeated, after watching his blond-haired teammate fidget nervously. Ino smiled slightly.

"You can refuse if you want to, but do you want to train together?" Shikamaru's eyebrow went higher.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ino?" An angry flush crossed her face, and her anger flared. She stood up with a huff.

"Fine then! I'll train without you! I just came down here to see if you'd like to do something other than waste your life away by staring at the clouds all day!" She turned and began to walk away, but a gentle but firm clamped down on her wrist; it was almost romantic, if Ino wasn't so ready to introduce the lazy genius to her fist. She turned, tears of frustration sparkling in her azure eyes. "I never said I didn't want to train with you, Ino." He said calmly.

"Yeah, but you never said you did!" She shot back.

"Fine then. Ino, if you want to train, then let's go."

"Right now?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the female.

"Yes, right now!" She smiled at him brilliantly, and he felt his stomach twist into little knots. The troublesome girl had a nice smile; too bad she didn't show it more often.

Wait, bad thoughts!

Ino reached down and grabbed Shikamaru's hand, tugging him up. "Come on, Shika-kun!" She giggled, her hand still firmly clasped in his own. The dark-haired male was horrorfied to find himself _liking_ the feeling of her hand in his. They walked through the field, and she turned back to him, that bright smile still on her face. "So, where do you want to train?"

"How about the forest?" Ignoring the touch of sarcasm, Ino's smile widened, and Shikamaru found himself smiling back. Maybe, just maybe, having her be Nara Ino wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N- Well, this is my first ShikaIno fic, so if Ino was OOC, sorry. I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it out in my notebook and type it. If you think it sucks, I don't blame you. I like the last line, though. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought of it! sniffles Oh, and nice reviews are definately appriciated. I have a cold, and I REALLY don't feel well. On the bright side, tomorrow's Friday. **


End file.
